So Called Chaos
by Miss.Ed
Summary: Shawn Michaels has a daugther who enters RAW and soon becomes a superstar, but somethings getting in the way. the big red montser attacks and y2j and orton come to the rescue and hell breaks lose.
1. Default Chapter

A/N: Hey there! This is a new story. I hope you like it!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any characters here. They have their own lives and their own situations. This is purely fiction. No truth involved. Kane has his own life, I don't want to receive a chokeslam! I am fully aware that Shawn Michaels has a family and has kids. In this story he has a daughter and it isn't his real daughter. And I also have to say that I don't know if he has a daughter or son. But the one I made here is not the real one. There are some other characters here. So if there is something wrong [like putting the superstars in the wrong rosters] then it's just okay. Because this is fiction, I need that to support my story. And mr. Mcmahon and mrs. Mcmahon own the WWE. So I have no control over it whatsoever, except in this story.  
  
Chapter one:  
  
"Baby, we'll be late!" The legendary showstopper told his daughter from downstairs.  
  
"Coming dad!" his daughter, Lizelle, running downstairs and tripping over the rug.  
  
"Are you okay, sweetie?" Shawn asked  
  
"Yup! Okee Dokee!" She said perkily  
  
"You must've hit your head hard." Shawn said  
  
"Yup, I think I did." Lizelle said rubbing the back of her head  
  
"Oops! We're late! Got your things?" He said  
  
"Yup. Let's go!" Lizelle said running to the door and unfortunately right on the door.  
  
"She really did take after you, dear" Mrs. Michaels said from the kitchen.  
  
"No time for that! I'll see you next week!" Shawn said to her  
  
"I'll be watching and waiting!" She said  
  
Shawn opened the door and Liz went out and Shawn followed her out the door.  
  
"Dad, where are we going again?" Lizelle asked  
  
"We're going to a RAW taping. Which means that you will be with me backstage the whole time and you'll be able to see the show live."  
  
"Dad, you don't have to talk like you're my preschool teacher or something, I'm seventeen." She said  
  
"But you sure acted like a kid back there."  
  
"That was just me trying to overcome the sleepiness. You still had to put me through tons of rounds of that monopoly----"  
  
"pictionary." He corrected  
  
"pictionary game, just because you didn't win a single round. And then we changed to wrestling. And I beat you!" Liz grinning frantically.  
  
"I was just going easy on you." Liz  
  
"So you actually risked having you head bleed freely AGAIN. If that's going easy on people, I can't wait to see how you look like when you get run over by a car." Liz said smiling  
  
"Well, let's just see now." He said attempting to jump off the car any moment.  
  
"Wait! Don't!" she screamed  
  
"See, you do care." He said  
  
"No! You're holding my cell phone!" She got her cell phone and said, "Ok. Now you can jump."  
  
Shawn rolled his eyes and smiled.  
  
"Besides, who'll drive me? Wait, I have a license permit, ok, you can jump." She said looking through her bag for the permit.  
  
Then Shawn had a brilliant idea. 


	2. The distraction

A/N: I'm back. Went out of town for a few. Thanks for the reviews  
  
Disclaimer: blah  
  
Chapter two of So Called Chaos  
  
"Dad, are we there yet?" Liz asked half asleep in the passengers seat  
  
"Yup. Get up baby." He said turning the engine off  
  
"Ok." Then she slowly stood up and tripped  
  
"Whoops." She said and then got her jacket stuck in the door when she closed it.  
  
"Baby, this is new car."  
  
"pick, your baby or the car."  
  
"the car."  
  
"I thought so." She replied getting her backpack in the trunk  
  
Backstage:  
  
"Dad."  
  
"Yes baby?"  
  
"Don't call me baby."  
  
"Okay."  
  
Silence.  
  
"Liz, I have an idea."  
  
"Nothing to do with Edge please, last time you got an idea, it involved Edge and some serious damage."  
  
"Don't worry nothing to do with Edge."  
  
"Ok good."  
  
Then Shawn had that evil gleam in his eye.  
  
"Oh no. No. No. no. no. no!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Come on."  
  
"This happened before and I don't want I to happen again."  
  
"Just this once."  
  
"Well..."  
  
and then shawn pouted.  
  
"Well...just this once."  
  
And then Shawn carried Liz around happily.  
  
"If I get hurt, it's your responsibility."  
  
[idea: that Liz would accompany Shawn in the show.]  
  
Liz got ready and got dressed in something comfortable.  
  
She got in a pair of black jazz pants, a pair of white rubber shoes [gum] and a big white shirt with the sleeves messily pulled to her shoulders and tied up to show her tight waist.  
  
Her dad allowed her to get a belly piercing and a tattoo when she was fourteen.  
  
She put on a new belly needle with a snake slithering around the pin itself.  
  
Then the small of her back had a tattoo of a snake.  
  
She liked snakes, she just doesn't know why it amuses her so much.  
  
And she had a moon and star at the back of her neck.  
  
And some extra pierces in her ears.  
  
She tied up her hair in a pony tail and then said that she looked like an innocent hooker, there wasn't a such thing.  
  
So she let her hair down.  
  
She put on lip gloss and got ready.  
  
"Dad, I'm ready. You ready?" she asked  
  
"yup." He said jingling the giant sequins on his outfit.  
  
"The heartbreak king and the heartbreaker." She said laughing  
  
"you did break many guys' hearts by turning them down."  
  
"What can I say? I am your daughter." Then they laughed and it soon faded when Shawn heard his music  
  
Liz followed him smiling and walking gracefully.  
  
Then she came out first [ahead of Shawn] and then turned around gracefully and motioned for Shawn to come out.  
  
Then Liz went over to King and J.R. and sat down in between them.  
  
J.R. = Hi there Liz, long time no see.  
  
Liz = same here.  
  
King = so what's your dad been up to lately?  
  
Liz = his usual gym appointments and playing pranks on me.  
  
J.R. = your dad plays pranks?  
  
Liz = listen, don't go in the locker room straight away, kick the door open okay? He placed a bucket full of oatmeal on the door. Such an old trick really.  
  
King = [chuckles]  
  
Liz = anyway, you guys didn't change.  
  
J.R. = and you did.  
  
Liz = Thanks  
  
King = lost a little weight there didn't you?  
  
Liz = a little?  
  
King = ok, just don't do a move  
  
Liz = don't worry. I won't  
  
J.R. = Oh my, Liz, Ric Flair just came out of no where and beat Shawn behind the referee's back!  
  
Liz = what! That's cheating!  
  
King = Who says everyone gets equal treatment?  
  
Liz = I do!  
  
Then Liz ran out and down the ramp to the ring.  
  
J.R. = Liz! Wait!  
  
King = The girl's only, what, eighteen.  
  
J.R. = no sixteen.  
  
King = Oh no.  
  
Then Liz pulled a steel chair and ran to Ric Flair and hit him with the chair at the back.  
  
Then Ric started chasing her.  
  
She ran and ran and then stopped  
  
Ric stopped three feet away from her threatening to hit her  
  
Then Liz lifted one leg and pulled something out of her shoe.  
  
She shook it and sprayed Ric's eyes with Garlic Spray.  
  
Then she kicked him borders between the audience and the space the ring and the stars occupy.  
  
Then Randy Orton came down the ramp holding his intercontinental championship.  
  
Liz went to the middle of the bottom of the ramp and stood in his way and smirked.  
  
Randy smiled and dropped his belt.  
  
He pulled Liz into a deep and intense kiss.  
  
Liz's eyes were open and shocked.  
  
She was trying to push him away.  
  
Then Shawn looked at what was happening and saw Liz waving her hands frantically.  
  
Then Batista hit Shawn from behind and pinned him.  
  
1  
  
2  
  
3  
  
Batista won.  
  
And then Evolution's music came.  
  
Randy broke the kiss and licked his lips and then bit the bottom lip and smiled at Liz and gave her a wink.  
  
Batista got Ric from the ground and all three went up the ramp smiling for Batista's victory.  
  
Randy was smiling for another reason.  
  
And then Liz went up the ring without the aid of the stairs and then saw her dad on the ground and started saying sorry.  
  
She glanced at the three members of evolution once in a while.  
  
She stayed in the ring and the commercial break was on.  
  
She helped her dad out of the ring and went to the locker room to leave him there and waited for the trainers.  
  
She told him that she'd go back to the hotel.  
  
Shawn was going back together with Chris Benoit so Liz decided to drive to the hotel.  
  
She 


End file.
